


Always Fine

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Injury, frustrated, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Haley had to know what happened.





	Always Fine

_If I’d known then what I know now,_ Haley thought to herself, _I never would have treated him the way I did._ She stood at the kitchen window, watching as Aaron sat in the grass playing with Jack. He hadn’t told her how he’d come about his latest injuries, just that he was fine. _Always fucking fine,_ she mentally berated. No, It had taken a call to his precious team, feeling embarrassed and stonewalled by most of them until the chubby analyst had choked her way through what had happened.

_And wasn’t that the crux of their problems? He never opened up about what was a hurting him._ The blonde frowned, watching as Jack shrieked happily and Aaron winced in pain, holding his head. _A bomb! He nearly got blown up by a bomb. Twice! And still- ‘I’m fine’._ She’d planned on storming out into the yard and declaring to him that she knew the truth and why did he always _lie_ to her, but the analyst hadn’t stopped with just how he got hurt.

No, the woman had described the loss of communication. _He was alone, he was scared, he didn’t know if the rest of the team was hurt as well. Garcia said even over the cameras she could see the fear in his face, the near-panic in his voice as he cried, screamed, out for help._

Haley wanted to hate the other woman for going on. _He’d driven a bomb to a hospital, tried and failed to save a friend’s life by putting his hands into her body like some sort of doctor, he’d passed out from it all only to rise again as their stubborn, pain in the ass leader._ Haley had smirked at that, if only because it sounded like the man she’d been married to.

_Who the hell runs toward danger? Who the hell stays in an area he thinks more bombers would be swarming to? Who…_ Her thoughts cut off. _Aaron. Aaron fights the bad guys, Aaron runs headlong into danger while everyone else is running away. Aaron will do that, go that far, to protect a total stranger…_

With a sigh, Haley let herself out into the back yard, taking a seat on what Garcia had told her would be Aaron’s good side. “I’m making fried chicken for dinner, why don’t you stay and you can give him his bath and tuck him in.” Something in her ached when his look of surprise instantly morphed into one of suspicion. “I… I did something, I’m so- No, I’m not sorry.”

“What’d you do?” He asked hesitantly.

“I called your team? Most of them just stonewalled me, I guess I’m not going to win any popularity contests in the BAU, but Garcia… She told me what happened on your case.” His face went hard. “Please, don’t be mad a her, Aaron. She was really upset and I think she went into so much detail to, I don’t know, spite me a bit, but…” Jack screeched again and she shushed her son as her ex hissed. “I think you need this. With him.”

Aaron nodded. “Cornbread too?”

Haley chuckled. “Yes, Aaron, cornbread too.”


End file.
